Back To December
by Noomsu
Summary: Ahora, me encontraba alistándome para la boda de mi amor, espere todos estos años, a que el volviera a hacerme la propuesta, pero me encuentro con esto: se va a casar, y parece realmente feliz…


**TM:** hoy le di libre a Nat, asi que dudo que la vean por aqui! ah no ser que venga sin mi permiso, esto fue algo mio *ve que alguien se acerca*

**Nat:** *¬¬* fue mi idea, mi historia y mis deditos tecleando las letras, y no me diste el dia libre, por que soy yo la que doy los dias libres

**TM:** rayos! bueno, ya saben el disclaimer

**Nat:** no son mios, pero se que me los daran de regalo de cumple *xD* ni de TM, tal vez tenga suerte y se los den para navidad, pero por ahora son de Rumiko Takahashi

**TM:** esta historia es totalmente nuestra y esta hecha sin fines de lucro

Back To December

–Me alegro de que Izayoi e Inu No estén bien, hace mucho no los veo. Me gustaría volver a verlos… Pero, por lo que he visto, estas muy ocupado

–Si, pero no sé, están algo ocupados con la ceremonia

– ¿Ceremonia? ¿De que me estas hablando? No sabia que había una ceremonia de… ¿de que? Odio cuando me hablas de cosas que no sé, se nota que no has cambiado nada desde secundaria

–Bueno, es la ceremonia de la boda, ellos están muy felices, desde que la conocieron han cambiado mucho, mi padre ya no es…

– ¿Boda? ¿La conocieron? No entiendo

–Veras, estoy comprometido

Aquellas palabras aun resuenan en mi mente. Es totalmente increíble que todo esto haya pasado luego de mi inmadurez, de mi egoísmo, de mi avaricia… de mi interés. Si yo no hubiera cometido aquel error, no estaría ahora recordando mi sentencia de muerte. Fui tan estúpida al hacer eso, simplemente no pensé, me deje guiar por mis ambiciones, sin pensar en la felicidad de él, sin pensar en mi.

**Flash Back**

Recuerdo que esa noche había estado oscura, mas de lo normal. Me acerque al lugar donde habíamos quedado vernos, y me asombre al verlo allí, sentado, con sus jeans desteñidos y la camisa que yo le había regalado… Pero no fue su vestimenta la que me llamo la atención, ni siquiera el peculiar brillo que tenían sus ojos dorados esa noche, era el ramo de rosas que tenia en mano y su hermosa sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Mis ojos divisaron una pequeña cajita color azul entre sus manos, y mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente. ¿Era lo que yo pensaba? ¿Realmente era eso? Mi mente no se podía concentrar en el hermoso paisaje que él me había brindado: la luz amarillenta de los faroles que iluminaban el parque, los arboles, verdes y frondosos, adornados con algunas flores… y u gran árbol de cerezo en el centro del lugar, dándole un toque mas romántico. La luna llena brillaba en su esplendor sobre nosotros, rociando sus delicados rayos sobre mí.

Se levanto y acercándose sigilosamente a mi, me abrazo con posesión, acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro un _te amo_, para darme las rosas y arrodillarse frente a mi. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, ¿Qué le iba a decir si me pedía lo que yo estaba pensando? No podría decirle "_Lo siento, pero me comprometí con otro"_ Seria demasiado estúpido decirle eso. Suspire y lo vi. Tomo con delicadeza la cajita que minutos antes yo había visto, la abrió y mostro lo que yo me temía: un anillo de compromiso.

–Yo… Sé que nuestra relación al comienzo no fue la mejor, que hemos tenido muchas peleas, pero aun así… yo te amo mas que a mi vida y… te necesito, eres como el oxigeno para mi… sin ti no vivo… es por eso… es por eso que, creo que esta es la decisión mas importante que he tomado en la vida, y por eso… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?-su sonrojo me enterneció, pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta

–Yo… no, no acepto- y salí corriendo e dirección a mi casa

**Fin Flash Back**

Mi peor error, el peor error de toda mi existencia. Ahora, debería estar casada con… bueno, él no importa en este momento. Ahora sé que lo perdí, por mi ambición. Estos días han sido los peores, no duermo nada… el insomnio me persigue. La conciencia me mata y las punzadas de mi corazón no ayudan en la situación. Dicen que _nadie sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que se pierde_, pero yo pienso que siempre supimos que estaba ahí… solo no pensamos en perderlo.

El nombre de la mujer que ahora ocupa su corazón es impronunciable para mis labios, la que curo sus heridas, la que devolvió al antiguo Inuyasha, la que lo volvió a la vida luego de mi error. Mi conciencia es su aliada, pues todas las noches me atormenta con ese doloroso recuerdo, él me entrego todo su amor y yo me fui con otro, por lo que este me ofrecía… fue la peor traición que pudo haber recibido ¿Quién iba a pensar que su ex novia lo rechazara por su hermano mayor?

Me senté en mi cama, en el mismo lugar donde debería estar mi esposo, donde debería estar él… Pero, no me casé y rechacé al hombre que amo. El mismo que me dio unas hermosas rosas, y yo las deje morir. El mismo que me propuso matrimonio, y rechace como idiota. El mismo al que amo con toda mi vida. El mismo al que deje marchar como tonta a causa de mi ambición.

Ahora, me encontraba alistándome para la boda de mi amor, espere todos estos años, a que el volviera a hacerme la propuesta, pero me encuentro con esto: se va a casar, y parece realmente feliz… una felicidad que yo podría haberle dado. Pero así era el destino, el camino que yo había elegido libremente.

Termine de ponerme el vestido y me mire en el espejo, tendría que usar mucho maquillaje para esconder las ojeras que me había causado el insomnio. Suspire voltee a la ventana: ya habían llegado por mí. Baje las escaleras con lentitud, iba al único lugar donde mi corazón seria roto en mil pedazos solo por una palabra.

Pero, prefiero mil veces su felicidad, aunque esta no sea conmigo. Me pellizque las mejillas, con algo de frustración, ya que no conseguía sonreir de ninguna manera. Al bajar, me encontré con su mejor amigo y su hermano, trate de sonreir, pero me salió una mueca. Sé muy bien que ignoraron mi mueca, por que no me gusta que pregunten. Subí al auto y vi a quien no quería ver: ella. La que me lo quito ya estaba en el auto con su hermoso vestido blanco de novia.

Me saludo, le respondí y trate de que mis lágrimas no salieran a medio camino de la iglesia. Llegamos y todas las chicas salimos, escondí mi mirada con mi flequillo al divisarlo… no tenia el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara. Me senté en una banca de atrás, para no tener que ver en vivo y a todo color su declaración de amor a esa chica, la misma que me hizo a mi, y que rechace.

La ceremonia termino y yo agradecí a Dios el poder haber retenido mis lagrimas, si no, posiblemente estaría en casa, acurrucada en mi cama, llorando como magdalena. Los vi acercarse a mí, tomados de la mano y sin previo aviso, me abrazo, me abrazo con fuerza.

–Yo… Kikyo, te agradezco que hayas venido-susurro en mi oído- era muy importante para mi que estuvieras presente… creo que ya sabes lo que sentí aquella vez ¿no? Aome curo mi corazón de aquella herida que tú causaste

**Nat:** olvidamos una cosa

**TM:** ¿que?

**Nat:** la cancion es de Taylor Swift, la artista de la semana para mi *xD*

**TM:** sin comentarios, Nat, etto... dejen review si les gusto y si no tambien!

**Nat:** ¡No le hagan caso! ¡solo si les gusto!

**TM:** cobarde

**Nat:** intento de payaso

**TM:** sentimental

**Nat:** idiota

**Inu:** bueno ya estuvo bueno no?

**Nat: **¿de donde rayos saliste?

**TM: **etto... ¿que haces aqui?

**Inu: ***nos ignora* espero les haya gustado el fic

**Nat: **¡esas son mis lineas! ¡TM, has algo!

**TM:** *empuja a inu fuera* listo, que tengan una linda tarde o lo que sea

**Nat:** *ve a inu forcejear la puerta* ¡ADIOS!


End file.
